


When the Doctor is Sick

by IcyDeath



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Sick Will Solace, caretaker Nico, might expand on this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: Will is sick. Nico takes care of him.





	When the Doctor is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who sent a tumblr ask for a fluffy solangelo. Can also be found [here](http://emrysblu.tumblr.com/post/166703010462/do-you-accept-prompts-i-just-found-your-blog-and).

"What the-” Will coughs and then groans. His throat is killing him and his head is pounding. It takes an alarming amount of energy to focus on the ridiculous sight in front of him.

Nico was carrying five thick blankets and there was a thermometer tucked behind his ear. Behind him is his skeleton butler, holding a tray with a bowl of canned soup. The son of Hades looks flustered and his face seems to be set in a permanent scowl.

“Nico…” Will says hoarsely, “How did I get here?” Here, being in the Hades’ cabin,  _on Nico’s bed_. If he wasn’t so sick, he’d be blushing. It is blessedly cool and dark, but the blond can’t help but wonder how he got _here_ when he was pretty sure he conked out at one of the infirmary beds.

The entire Apollo cabin has all been knocked out by some weird virus _specifically_ targeting Apollo’s children. Apparently, it was a curse from one of their dad’s many nemesis and the infirmary is curently filled with sick, Apollo’s children, while the few who weren't there, were resting back in their cabin. The entire camp was in a panic because of the epidemic, because even though they all knew a little about first aid, severe injuries were another matter entirely when there was no child of Apollo around to help.

“I got you away with the help of my undead army,” Nico huffs as he drops the blankets on one of the chairs.

“You kidnapped me?”

Nico flushes deeply, “No one was taking proper care of you because there were too many of you to take care of. So I came to get you myself. I asked Annabeth and she said it was all right.”

Will smiles helplessly, reaching out to place a trembling hand over Nico’s, “Thanks.”

Nico squeezes Will’s hand before crossing his arms, “Well, someone’s gotta take care of you. Now, stop talking and go to sleep. I’ll wake you up when the soup’s ready.” He turns and clicks his fingers together. His skeleton butler walks further into the Hades’ cabin to help prepare the soup.

Will nods and closes his eyes. He feels a soft pressure on his head and he looks up just in time to see Nico pull back from a forehead kiss. The blond stares at the other's embarrased face in surprise.

Nico tries to tamp down his blush as he turns away. “Get better soon, idiot.”

Will could feel his heart racing as he smiles brightly, “Doctor’s orders?”

The son of Hades shoots him a small smile, “Yeah, now go to sleep.” He says softly as he piles another blanket on top of Will. He leaves to go help with the soup.

The son of Apollo snuggles in, feeling warm, content, and cared for.

“Crap, I forgot the spoon.” Nico whispers frantically and then there was a loud crash.

Will nuzzles against Nico’s pillow and laughs to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For more solangelo works (and other fandoms) visit my tumblr @emrysblu! Use #fanfic
> 
> (On a different note, I recently set up a donation button on my tumblr, haha. So yeah, this is just a small heads up, in case anyone is interested. If you want to know what it's for, [click here](http://emrysblu.tumblr.com/post/183261090282/more-hi-i-recently-placed-a-donate-button-on) . If you want to donate immediately, [Here’s the donation link if you’re interested. Thanks so much!](https://paypal.me/emrysblu?locale.x=en_US) )
> 
>  
> 
> [(Or this one if that doesn’t work)](https://www.paypal.me/emrysblu)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
